mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is an American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film based on the classic 1960s animated television series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. It features the Rocky and Bullwinkle co-stars, Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Rob Minkoff is the director, and Alex Schwartz and Denise Nolan Cascino are the producers. This is the third film based on Rocky and Bullwinkle. Mr. Peabody & Sherman will feature the voices of Ty Burrell, Max Charles, Stephen Colbert, Leslie Mann, Ariel Winter, Allison Janney, and Stephen Tobolowsky. This is the first Dreamworks film based on a TV show and the first Rocky and Bullwinkle film to be fully animated. The film is scheduled to be released on March 7, 2014 in the United States.The Hollywood Reporter - "DreamWorks Animation Pushes Back Release for 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman'" Plot Mr. Peabody is a talking dog who is the smartest living thing in the world, but when he is rejected for adoption by any human as a puppy, he devotes his life to science and technological discoveries. When Mr. Peabody finds Sherman as an abandoned infant, he manages to legally adopt the boy and lovingly tutors him from a young age with the use of a time machine called the WABAC. In this enriching spirit, life for the dog and his son proves to be a series of wild adventures throughout time. Eventually, Sherman has to go to school, much to Peabody's consternation at being separated. Unfortunately on his first day, Sherman innocently shows up classmate Penny Peterson in history class with his first hand knowledge. Piqued, Penny bullies and humiliates Sherman, going as far as calling him a "dog" because he is raised by one, until he is finally provoked into biting her. In the resulting visit with Principal Purdy, the bigoted Children's Services agent Ms. Grunion informs Mr. Peabody that she will reclaim Sherman if an upcoming inspection of his home is deemed by her unfit for the boy. Peabody invites the Petersons over to resolve the conflict. While Peabody charms Penny's parents Paul and Patty, Sherman is forced to entertain the "evil" Penny. Eventually he is forced to disobey Peabody and shows her the WABAC to impress her which leads to them joyriding in it. Sherman returns moments later in the present to tell Peabody that Penny is in Ancient and refuses to leave her engagement to Pharaoh King Tutankhamen. When they travel there to retrieve her, they explain to Penny that she will be killed upon Tut's young death, but she is dragged to the wedding while the duo are imprisoned after saying they will stop the ceremony. They escape and impersonate the god Anubis long enough to call off the wedding and return to the WABAC. With the WABAC being low on energy, the trio stop in Renaissance Florence to seek the aid of Leonardo Da Vinci to recharge it. While the geniuses arrange the machinery, Sherman and Penny find themselves growing closer as they try Leonardo's flying machine without permission. Angered at Sherman's disobedience, the following trip's tense atmosphere grows much worse when the WABAC is endangered by a black hole, while Sherman is upset that Mr. Peabody didn't tell him that he is at risk of being taken away by Children's Services. As a result, the WABAC crash lands in the Trojan War, where Sherman runs away to join the army of King Agamemnon. When Mr. Peabody and Penny come to retrieve him, they are swept into the final sacking of Troy as the Trojan Horse rolls out of control with Penny inside. Eventually, the Trojan Horse is destroyed and Peabody is apparently killed in the wreckage. Desperate to save his father, Sherman and Penny return to the present a few minutes before Sherman returned the first time to get Peabody to remedy the situation. Unfortunately, they are too late to leave before that event occurs followed by the arrival of a copy of Peabody (who had survived and built a more basic WABAC) and Ms. Grunion herself. Now confronted with two Shermans and Peabody unable to explain the bizarre situation adequately, Ms. Grunion summarily declares the home unfit and seizes both Shermans despite Penny's protests that she was at fault. This disrupts the time-space continuum when the copies touch each other and both Mr. Peabodys and Shermans merge. Now with her suspicions confirmed, Ms. Grunion drags away Sherman again and Peabody, enraged at the sight of her hurting his son, momentarily reverts to instinct and bites her. Now with the pretext to call Animal Control to have Peabody destroyed as a dangerous animal, Mr. Peabody and Sherman flee in the WABAC. However, a time vortex appears and various historical figures and objects are pulled to the present causing the WABAC to crash and Mr. Peabody is about to be taken away. At this, Sherman protests saying this is all his fault and declaring that he would rather be a dog to be a person as good as Peabody. Moved by this, every historical figure concurs along with Penny and her parents and US Presidents George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Bill Clinton declare their support for Peabody's legal custody of Sherman. Finally to stop the vortex, Sherman suggests that they use the WABAC to go to the future by a few minutes to undo the damage. With Sherman piloting and Mr. Peabody handling the computations, they are successful with all the historical things returned to their proper times, while the smitten Agamemnon forcibly takes along Ms. Grunion as well, the latter swearing revenge on Peabody. At the end, satisfied that the space-time continuum is contaminated in only minor ways, Mr. Peabody and Sherman are closer than ever in a happy life with Penny a close friend. Voice Cast (International) English * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson * Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion French (Français) *Guillaume Gallienne - Mr. Peabody *Jules Timmerman - Sherman *Garance Pauwels - Penny Peterson *Vincent Ropion - Paul Peterson *Pauline Larrieu - Mrs. Grunion German (Deutsch) *Oliver Siebeck - Mr. Peabody *Joshua Wunder - Sherman *Luisa Wietzorek - Penny Peterson *Hella von Sinnen - Mrs. Grunion *Andrea Sawatzki - Patty Peterson *Christian Berkel - Paul Peterson Italian (Italiano) *Massimo Lopez - Mr. Peabody *Leonardo Della Bianca - Sherman *Agnese Marteddu - Penny Peterson *Marco Mete - Paul Peterson *Georgia Lepore - Patty Peterson *Barbara Castracane - Mrs. Grunion Portuguese (Português) *Alexandre Borges - Mr. Peabody *Yan Gesteira - Sherman *Jéssica Marina - Penny Peterson *Duda Espinoza - Paul Peterson *Flávia Saddy - Patty Peterson *Geisa Vidal - Mrs. Grunion Hungarian (Magyar) *Kautzky Armand - Mr. Peabody *Zelei Dániel - Sherman *Károlyi Lili - Penny Peterson *Anger Zsolt - Paul Peterson *Nagy-Kálózy Eszter - Patty Peterson *Kocsis Mariann - Mrs. Grunion Russian (Русский) *Леонид Парфёнов - Mr. Peabody (Мистер Пибоди) Polish (Polski) *Artur Żmijewski - Mr. Peabody (Pan Peabody) *Franciszek Dziduch - Sherman *Pola Bychawska - Penny Peterson *Monika Pikuła - Patty Peterson *Waldemar Barwiński - Paul Peterson *Dorota Kolak - Mrs. Grunion Romanian (Română) *Virgil Ianțu - Mr. Peabody (Dl. Peabody) *Radu Chirțan - Sherman *Andra Gogan - Penny Peterson *Antoaneta Zaharia - Patty Peterson *Șerban Pavlu - Paul Peterson *Ruxandra Sireteanu - Mrs. Grunion Lithuanian (Lietuvių) *Vytautas Anužis - Mr. Peabody (Ponas Žirnis) *Simonas Poška - Sherman (Šermanas) *Agnė Kaktaitė - Patty Peterson *Vytautas Rašimas - Paul Peterson *Ilona Balsytė - Mrs. Grunion Mandarin (國語) *鈕詩貽 - Mr. Peabody (皮巴弟先生) Putonghua (普通话) *黄渤 - Mr. Peabody (皮博帝先生) *朱佳煜 - Sherman (舍曼) *张子枫 - Penny Peterson (佩妮) Production Plans for a film starring Mr. Peabody and Sherman have existed for several years with director Rob Minkoff. His first attempt to make a feature film goes to 2003, when it was reported that Minkoff's Sony-based production company Sprocketdyne Entertainment and Bullwinkle Studios would produce a live-action/CG film, with a possibility of Minkoff to direct it.AnimationMagazine.net - "A CG Mr. Peabody Will Time Travel in Feature" by Ryan Ball The live-action film was not realized, but in 2006, Minkoff joined DreamWorks Animation to direct a computer-animated film adaptation. Andrew Kurtzman was set to write the screenplay, based on the pitch, developed by Minkoff with his longtime producing partner Jason Clark.DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation and Director Rob Minkoff Team Up to Bring 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' to the Big Screen" The film went through several release date changes. Originally scheduled for March 2014,DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Announces Feature Film Release Slate Through 2014"DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "Gregg Taylor Named DreamWorks Animation's Head of Development and Alex Schwartz Named Producer of Mr. Peabody & Sherman" DreamWorks Animation's high expectations moved the film to November 2013, replacing another DreamWorks Animation film Me and My Shadow.DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016" The last shift happened in February 2013, which pushed the film back to March 7, 2014, reportedly due to "more advantageous release window," again replacing Me and My Shadow. Originally, Robert Downey, Jr. was set to voice Mr. Peabody,Entertainment Weekly - "EXCLUSIVE: Robert Downey Jr. to star in 'Peabody and Sherman' for DreamWorks Animation" by Anthony Breznican but in March 2012, he was replaced by Ty Burrell. Max Charles, the actor who plays young Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man, will voice Sherman. Stephen Colbert will voice Paul Peterson, Mr. Peabody's nemesis; Leslie Mann, who replaced Ellie Kemper, will voice Peterson's wife, Patty; and Ariel Winter will voice their daughter Penny. Also joining the cast are Stephen Tobolowsky and Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion. Release Mr. Peabody & Sherman was originally set to be theatrically accompanied by a DreamWorks Animation short film based on the Rocky and Bullwinkle characters from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. The short was directed by Gary Trousdale, who is known for co-directing Beauty and the Beast and featured June Foray as Rocky as well as Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle. It may have served as a test for a possible feature film based on the characters. However, for currently unknown reasons, the short film was canceled and replaced by another short film titled Almost Home a prequel short to upcoming film Home. It is unknown when the original short will be released or if it will be released at all. Gallery Posters MP&S promo picture.jpg Mr-peabody-lincoln.jpg Mr-peabody-wig.jpg Mr-peabody-french.jpg Mr-peabody-egyptian.jpg Mr-peabody-trojan.jpg tumblr_mzibjkDu8u1qmzwx0o1_500.jpg image.jpg|Chinese (Taiwan) Poster Screencaps Sherman-mr-peabody.jpg Sherman-mr-peabody2.jpg Sherman-mr-peabody3.jpg Sherman-penny-mr-peabody.jpg Mr-peabody-penny-sherman.jpg Penny-and-sherman.jpg Videos File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman Trailer|Trailer 1 File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - TV Spot Dr. Who|TV Spot Dr. Who File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman - World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer|World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Booby Trap" Clip|"Booby Trap" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Shermanus" Clip|"Shermanus" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip|"The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip File:MR. PEABODY & SHERMAN - "The WABAC" Official Clip File:CLIP - My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding right|335 px References External links * Official website Category:Movies